Many currently marketed biomedical devices are manufactured using various hydrophobic polymers and/or metallic blends to achieve desired physical properties and optimize performance. The coatings described herein demonstrate that frictional resistance and durability can be effectively achieved with a single coating application including a polyol and an aliphatic multi-isocyanate that is introduced to a prepared substrate surface.